csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-I
:For the original version, see AMT AutoMag V. BALROG-I or Balrog-1 is a BALROG pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview BALROG-I is a high caliber pistol that fires 10 rounds of .50AE AHE bullets that were both developed at the Aegis Institute, based on the AMT AutoMag V. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System that enables BALROG-I to fire an explosive shot via a grenade launcher that explodes upon impact. Although the Balrog Charging System of the BALROG-I has to be done manually, the weapon makes up for it by inflicting an afterburn effect towards targeted enemies. Advantages *High damage *Does not affect player speed *Large clip size for a high caliber pistol *High stun power *Grenade explodes upon impact *B mode inflicts afterburn effect towards zombies *Moderate rate of fire in A mode *Fast reload time Disadvantages *Low rate of fire in B mode *Obtainable only for a limited time *Low knockback power *Low accuracy *Expensive price *Take time to change modes *Obtainable through Find the Zombies event only (BLUE edition) Tactics using BALROG-I Classic Battle= :Original: Recommended as it can be a good replacement for Desert Eagle. :Deathmatch: Not recommended as it has small magazine capacity. *BALROG-I is only accurate if fired in slow pace. Firing rapidly will cause accuracy drops. *It is advisable for the user to not move when firing the BALROG-I as the weapon has unstable accuracy. |-| Zombie Scenario= *BALROG-I is useful when surrounded by a horde of zombies. The user is advised to switch to B mode, aim for the ground and shoot when trapped by a large group of zombies. *BALROG-I is equipped with the Balrog Charging System. It inflicts an afterburn effect to all zombies within the explosive range. This effect will kill any remaining zombies that survived the initial blast. *The afterburn effect can also be used to wear down the health points of mini zombie bosses. *B mode is a very good way to earn money. |-| Zombie Infection= *BALROG-I should be used for camping purposes as it can be slightly inaccurate when running away from zombies. *Use the weapon's Balrog Charging System to wear out the health points of a zombie and prevent them from healing. The afterburn effect deals 30 damage per second for 10 seconds. *BALROG-I afterburn effect can be used to reveal the light zombie when it is half visible, making it easier for humans to attack it. *BALROG-I afterburn effects also can be used for replacement of Holy Bomb or Firebomb to mark the light zombie when engaging melee combat. *Use the secondary fire mode to knock away zombies in mid-air such as Light zombie and Sting Finger. |-| Release date BALROG-I was released alongside Threat on: *'South Korea': 31 January 2013. **There was a resale on 25 July 2013. **There was a resale on 19 December 2013. **The BLUE version was released on 24 July 2014. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 6 February 2013. **There was a resale on 10 September 2013. **There was a resale on 4 March 2014. **There was a resale on 24 June 2014. *'Japan': There was a resale on 25 June 2014. BALROG-I was released alongside Behind on: *'Indonesia': 20 November 2013. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 20 November 2013. BALROG-I was resold alongside the release of JANUS-9 on: *'China': 26 March 2014. **Resold again on 25 June 2014. Comparison to SKULL-1 (A Mode) Positive *More accurate (+1%) *Able to shoot out explosive ammunition (B mode) *Higher clip capacity (+3 rounds) *Cheaper ammo Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Has two firing modes Negative *Lower penetration power (-2) *Lower damage (-6) *Lower fire rate (-2%) *More expensive (+$300) *Lower stun power to zombies in Zombie Scenario Gallery Original= File:Balrog1a_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog1b_viewmodel.png|Ditto, B mode File:Balrog1b_pump.png|Pumping 578332_458805434189197_2050291924_n.png|World model File:Balrog1codeaset30p_1.png|30 Code A Decoders And Code Boxs set File:Balrog1decoder30p.png|30 Code Decoders And Code Boxs set Bl1+arx160set.png|BALROG-I + ARX-160 set 304763_10200587093385015_158290768_n.jpg|In-game screenshot, A-mode 481933_495592027159204_159141655_n.jpg|Ditto, B mode File:Balrog1.gif|Store preview Balrog1 .png|A SAS operative with BALROG-I 560118 461563797246694 1832164482 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog7_balrog1_taiwanposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Arx_balrog_chn_resale_poster.png|China resale poster File:Balrog1_chinaposter_resale.png|Ditto File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Balrog1_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster CSOIbehindbalrog1 poster.png|Indonesia poster File:Balrog1_hud.png|HUD icon |-| BLUE Version= File:Balrog1_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog1_blue_viewmdl_b.png|Ditto, B mode File:Balrog1blue_sprite.gif|Explosion sprite File:Balrog1_blue_korea_poster.png|Korea poster File:Balrog1blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Shoot sound Ditto, secondary fire Did you purchase this gun? Yes and it is good! Yes but it is bad... No but I want it!!! No and I don't want it. Trivia *This weapon is based on the AMT AutoMag V. *The words "BALROG-I" and "Aegis Laboratory" can be seen on the slide. *After using B mode, the weapon will automatically switch back to A mode. *When using B mode, a long sharp bone pattern can be seen on the gun. *This is the second weapon that has an afterburn effect (in B mode). The first one is the Salamander. *BALROG-I will not be resold anymore in Indonesia region. Link *In the resale poster of Taiwan/Hong Kong region, its name was mistyped as "Barlog-I". *Like the AMT AutoMag V, a bullet can be seen in 3D shape model while reloading but the rest of the bullets are drawn in 2D. Category:Pistol Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:Handgun Category:50ae user Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:American weapons Category:Event exclusive Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with variants